Dean Under Pressure
by LivingForTv
Summary: E/O challenge. The word was "pressure". Dean is on the receiving end.
1. Like Any Other Wound

**Author's Note:** This was a Dean-centric week, and there are two birthdays to celebrate! This chapter, however, was just a darker image that wouldn't leave me alone. Please, just read this and continue on to the two birthday drabbles. They are much better!

**Challenge word:** Pressure

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine I wouldn't do this to them. Honestly!

**Word count:** 100

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like Any Other Wound**

Sam saw Dean go down, and he isn't answering! When he finally finds him he sits against a tree, blood pumping too fast from a leg wound, his arms folded.

"You should have put pressure on this immediately!" Sam says, covering the gash.

Dean stares into the distance.

"Gotta hurt like hell", Sam prompts, wishing his brother would whine, joke, boss him around… He gets a reaction:

"Not a patch on Hell," Dean whispers. Truth so naked Sam can't bring himself to meet his eyes. He grips the cloth tighter:

_Just another wound, keep staunching the flow and it'll heal._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alright, that out of the way. Now, on to the birthday presents!_


	2. Tricks For Treating

**Author's Note:** It's the fabulous Onyx Moonbeam's birthday, and for this E/O drabble challenge she wanted something: _dialogue heavy_, focusing on _phsyically hurt Dean _(but not too bad) and _fixing, protective Sam_. Well, this whole drabble challenge is your party, and I hope this gives you a tight little shiver on your special day. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Challenge word:** Pressure

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine I wouldn't do this to them. Honestly!

**Word count:** 100

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tricks for Treating**

Sam finds Dean in a puddle of evaporating ectoplasm. The contorted features, silence and stiff rocking all too familiar – his brother's in pain.

"Your arm?"

"Left… shoulder. Hurts."

Gentle pressure.

Gasping.

"Dislocation. Up."

Waves of excruciating pain keep him conscious.

"That's it. Bend forward 90 degrees."

An arm in his midriff and a hand on his neck guides him.

"Relax your arm, let it dangle."

_Relax?_

Sam lifts Dean's right arm, tilting his left towards the ground...

...and the joint slips back in. Immediately stopping the pain!

Cautious straightening.

"Wow! Neat trick."

"Research-geek, remember?"

_Swore never to hurt you again._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it! Now, a final chapter and we're done..._


	3. High Pressured Down Below

**Author's Note:** It's also Miyo86's birthday, and for this drabble challenge she made a little list of things that would make her day. I decided to give her: _Hurt!Dean_ and _Dean having trouble breathing_. Couldn't fit all of your wishes Miyo86, since I only have 100 words, but I hope this is close enough to make you happy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Challenge word:** Pressure

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine I wouldn't do this to them. Honestly!

**Word count:** 100

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**High-pressured Down Below**

The _mermen_ dragged Dean deeper into the ocean, unaffected by his panicked resistance. The first attack had broken his nose. The second had ripped the mouthpiece away, saltwater and blood mixing in his mouth. The third left two of the assailants with death-grips on his arms, preventing him from re-attaching his air supply. Colored dots swarmed his vision as pressure mounted and his brain clamored for oxygen. Then, just as his body surrendered, the mouthpiece was forced back in place. He inhaled deeply, shaken by the near-suffocation and the cruel message it delivered: At Our Mercy. _Bastards, they have plans!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
